1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the manufacture and use of mobile stations (e.g., mobile telephones), and more particularly to interchangeable components for varying the appearance of the mobile stations.
2. Description of Related Art
Participants in the mobile telephone industry are in a constant search to differentiate their telephones by making them easier to use and more aesthetically appealing. For example, mobile telephones have been developed with easily interchangeable covers. An interchangeable cover allows the user to change the appearance of the phone as desired, such as by matching the cover to an outfit. Of course, the color or appearance of the cover is generally limited to commercially available colors so true customization by the user is not possible.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,609 discloses a user-interface with guide lights. The user interface includes a means for identifying the appropriate keys on the key mat which correspond to the step or steps required to activate a desired operation to be performed by the device. Identification of the appropriate keys is achieved using a light source which is mounted beneath each translucent key so that when the light source is illuminated, the key associated with that light source will be identifiable by the user.
The intensity of the light sources is variable and may be controlled to provide sufficient contrast to read all keys in low ambient light while highlighting the keys to be pressed for operation of the desired function. In high ambient light, the intensity of the guide lights may be increased for enhanced contrast and visibility. Alternatively, different color light sources may be used, with one color to light all keys for visibility in low ambient light, if needed, and the other color to provide the guide lights.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,299 discloses a cover for a mobile station constructed using thermochromic crystals. The thermochromic crystals are sensitive to changes in temperature, responding to such changes with changes in color. Application of the crystals to the cover of the station, or the keys on the key mat, allows the user to see which of the keys have been pressed or whether the phone has been recently used without authorization. In addition, the color changes have the advantage of being aesthetically attractive, differentiating the telephones from others on the market.
Despite all of the above-listed improvements in mobile station appearance and function, further improvements are still desirable.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a mobile station with an improved aesthetic appearance. It would be further advantageous to have a mobile station with an easily alterable aesthetic appearance. In addition, it would be advantageous if the aesthetic appearance could be non-commercially customized by the user.